A love that consumes you
by darknesssss
Summary: A two-shot about the fake love between Elena and Stefan and the real love between Elena and Damon.
1. Chapter 1

_You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a little danger. I want you to get everything you're looking for._

As soon as the blood touched her lips she remembered everything, she smelled and saw and heard things that she couldn't before that moment.

The compulsion wore off. And the heightened emotions came. With her anger came her strength and she broke through the cell and broke the lock on Stefan's and Rebekah's cell door.

Stefan came out and went to Elena wanting to embrace her. She just pushed him away and ran outside. As soon as she saw Damon and Matt she ran at the vampire and pushed him as hard as she could. Her face was not her own anymore. She stared with red eyes at him in anger.

"You compelled me!" she screamed at him.

"You remember." He whispered.

"I remember everything! You compelled me to love, to get whatever I was looking for." Her face returned to normal and her eyes filled with tears. "Do you even know what you did Damon?"

"What does it matter? You choose him right before you died." He snapped at her.

"You don't know." She whispered in shock. She shook her head in astonishment. "I love you."

"What?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Damon. I love you, but sometimes you can be such an idiot." She smiled at him. "You compelled me to love someone, to feel passion, experience danger. Tell me do you know someone who a girl could love and is dangerous?"

"Stefan?" he shook his head in denial.

"The first people I saw after your compulsion were my parents and then Stefan. I never understood why I loved him, but I always felt that I had to. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Elena… I didn't know… " He went to her and hugged her. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already did. But Stefan… he will suffer and I don't care that he's your brother. I won't let this go… I can't" she whimpered and fisted his shirt in her hands, pulling him closer to her. "He compelled me so so many times that I feel like my head is spinning in circles and I don't know how to deal with these memories. The things he… made me…" she began sobbing and held onto him like her life depended on him. "Damon. I'm so sorry for rejecting you so many times… I had no choice. Just please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Damon was in shock at the things she said. The anger was eating at him. What had Stefan done to her.

"What did he do?" he whispered and lifted her head by her chin.

"He made me have sex with him. He compelled me to let him in my house, he compelled Jeremy and Jenna." She looked so broken in his arms. "I just want to forget. I don't want to remember."

"Everything is all right."

"Don't leave?" she said, but it sounded like a question.

"Never." He said passionately. He lifted her in his arms and started walking towards the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they heard that Stefan was gone, the originals left town.

Elena opened her eyes and looked around Damon's room. But she didn't have time to look around because her hunger got the best of her and she sped down to the basement to the fridge full of blood-bags. The first one went down her throat in less than a minute. The second one she savored. After that she still felt her thirst, but walked to Damon's bar and got the bottle of bourbon from the shelf and drank deeply from it.

That's how Damon found her. After the panic that maybe last night was a dream, he headed downstairs when he heard footsteps.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning." She smiled at him. "Damon I really am sorry for what I did."

"Elena. It doesn't matter anymore." He framed her face with his hands; he wanted to kiss her so badly. He didn't have to wait long because she lifted her head and kissed him. His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer and she ran her fingers through his hair. Their tongues battled and soon they were filled with the passion they held back for a year. Damon kissed his way down her neck, pulling her shirt to the side, exposing one of her shoulders and showering her in kisses.

"Damon." She moaned and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying around them and touching the skin of his chest. He took of her shirt and looked at her in her purple bra.

"I love you Elena." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said back and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She took his hand and pulled him behind her, up the stairs, to his bedroom. She turned to him and whispered "Make love to me."

"Always." He lifted her in his arms, legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. He placed her on his bed and kissed her once more on her lips and moved slowly down her body. Her bra was gone in a second as he licked her nipples and fueled the fire between them. Down her flat stomach he kissed every inch of skin. The button on her jeans was gone as his hands pulled the rest of her clothes away from her body. He stopped moving for a moment just to admire her. Her eyes almost looked like they sparkled. He kissed her again and his fingers entered her lower lips. She broke away from his lips and moaned.

"Oh God." He just looked at her, watching her pleasure filled gaze as he continued moving his fingers in and out of her slowly. "Please Damon. Please."

She begged him and he rose from the bed and stripped naked. She welcomed him between her legs and as they stared at each other he entered her. His member stretching her more than ever before. He stopped moving as he fully entered her, waiting for her to give him a sign that she was ready to move.

She lifted a bit her hips and brought them even closer than before. He pulled out and pushed back in. he continued this torturously slow pace all the while staring into her eyes. Neither of them ever felt so complete, so in love, so happy than in that moment.

He started trusting faster and harder as they felt the finish of their lovemaking closer and closer. She gasped loudly his name as she came. He growled her name as he came.

They panted and kissed each other, hoping that they always would feel like this every time they were together.


End file.
